


One Last Memory

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-20
Updated: 2003-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel isn't the only one who remembers Connor... but he soon will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Willow knew that something was wrong when she mentioned the name "Connor" to Faith and received nothing but a blank stare.

Ten minutes later, she was casually talking to Fred. The name "Connor" only brought about a confused silence.

Twenty minutes later, she was told that Angel couldn't come to the phone until his dealings with someone "higher up" were finished.

Five minutes later, she hurriedly wrote a letter to be mailed.

Fifteen minutes later, the name "Connor" meant nothing to her.

Five days later, Angel received a letter.

_"What made you think you had the right to play God?"_


End file.
